


your heart is hard to carry after dark

by im_on_craic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: so disney channel still makes original movies that r pretty decent y'all. based off off of their new one: z-o-m-b-i-e-sanyway the title is from a drake song whoops





	your heart is hard to carry after dark

**Author's Note:**

> so disney channel still makes original movies that r pretty decent y'all. based off off of their new one: z-o-m-b-i-e-s
> 
> anyway the title is from a drake song whoops

"You're kinda ugly when you make that face," Hinata says from the other side of the room, and Oikawa nearly throws a chair at him. Hinata, ever the annoying presence in his life, quickly adds, "not that you're any better looking when you make other faces, love."

 

"You know, it would be real nice if you could shut up while I'm making things to _help you_ ," Oikawa murmurs, fixes the magnifying glass attached to his glasses, and returns to the careful mechanics of the thin collard he was making. Hinata says something else, but Oikawa is too absorbed in keeping his hand as still as possible, as he probes the small electrical currents running along the one-inch band. "Also, take your fucking supplements, _love,_ " he retorts.

 

Hinata huffs, and Oikawa can picture the pout forming on his cracked, yet still red lips. The thought goes hand-in-hand with a happier memory, and had it not been for the rattling of chains, Oikawa has no doubt in his mind that he'd be lost in a daydream for hours on end. Anyway, the noise causes him to whirl around, and he catches sight of his broad-shouldered lover clinking his cuffs together, sending him a toothy grin. "Not really feeling like tasting you tonight," he teases, runs his tongue over those very cracked lips. 

 

Oikawa snorts, and although Hinata is all too amused, he knows the sharp pang of sadness is a direct mirror to the one in Hinata's. "I'm sure you want it the other way around anyway," he taunts, and mimics Hinata's little tongue move. Hinata cackles, hard and sharp, and uses the momentum of his boisterous laughter to slide down against the numerous cushions on the floor, purposefully placed there for Hinata's own comfort. Oikawa's smirk slowly dissipates. 

 

When Hinata is all comfortable on the floor, snuggled under a raggedy blanket, he glances back towards Oikawa. He's all soft edges now, milky skin incandescent in the moonlight, his bright hair tousled against the cushions. "You should sleep, too," he says, blinks those honeyed eyes up at Oikawa. 

 

Oikawa snorts again, but this time it's different. "You know I don't do much of that," he responds, tugging his glasses off. Hinata calls them his _mad scientist_ glasses, and Oikawa can see why as he sets them alongside all the other mechanical tech scattered not only across his desk, but also along a good part of their tiny garage home. His gaze returns to Hinata, whose own stare hasn't faltered. "Not without you," he breathes. 

 

Hinata lets out a soft puff of air, pearly teeth displayed in all their glory. "So cheesy," he says as he shifts under the blanket. "I only sleep ten feet away from you, you big cornball," he adoringly murmurs. Oikawa glances over to the couch on the other side of the room, its complementary pullout bed tucked in for now. His attention returns only when Hinata clears his throat. "Your under eyes are horrible, Tooru. I'm starting to wonder who the real zombie is here."

 

"Ha _ha_ ," Oikawa counters, standing from his slouched position, and making his way over towards Hinata's huddled figure. Slowly, he crouches down, presses the back of his hand to Hinata's forehead. It's cold, frigid as ice, the same its been for months now. He uses the same hand to brush Hinata's hair away from his forehead, before pressing a feather light kiss to it. When he pulls away, Hinata lets out a labored breath. 

 

"You smell so good," he says, and although his eyes are on Oikawa, they're strangely glossed over. Oikawa doesn't recoil, lets Hinata push into his palm. He can't return the weak smile Hinata gives him as he says, "I could eat you right up, love."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: salt-yu
> 
> its been rlly hard for me to keep writing especially bc i have SOOO many ideas for full length, chaptered fics so I'm trying to get back into the groove of things by starting with smaller stuff 
> 
> lmk if there's any typos bc as always this shit aint proof-read :)


End file.
